Missing Moment
by LostGetFound
Summary: An argument between Kat and Hale that could have gone differently...


** Okay, so I just now read this book, and I have to say, I was a little disappointed. I absolutely loved **_**Heist Society**_** and while **_**Uncommon Criminals **_**was definitely good, it didn't meet my expectations. Of course, that's probably because Kat and Hale's relationship was a fail throughout the entire book. :( I mean seriously, they start off with major issues and no communication, then at the end they magically resolve all the problems without even talking about them.**

** I don't own it. Obviously. Trust me, if I did, Kat and Hale would have much more alone time. **

"_You saw him in Lyon?"_

Kat wanted to think that the lightning had come—that the storm was closer—but it wasn't the rumble of thunder. She knew that even before she turned and saw Hale framed in the light of the door.

"Answer me, Kat. Did you see him in Lyon?"

"Yes. For just a second. It was—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hale moved toward her, and she was glad for the dark.

"Everything was happening so fast… and it was just for a second!"

There was anger in Hale's eyes, but something more than that. A hurt that went deeper than Kat had ever seen. "You should have told me."

Nick laughed. "I don't' think she reports to you."

"You really don't get it new guy." Hale shook his head and stepped away. "She doesn't report to _anyone_."

When Hale turned away and started for the opposite side of the deck, Kat was the only one who followed.

"I _kissed_ you!"

Kat hadn't meant to yell it, but she wasn't exactly sorry she did. The words had been there, throbbing like a pulse for weeks. She felt lighter without them—one more thing she didn't have to carry.

"In New York—in the limo—I kissed you."

Hale stopped. "I remember."

"I kissed you and you left. I thought… I thought we were doing better. I thought maybe you returned my feelings. But I guess I was wrong."

Instead of marring his face, Hale's frown only made him more attractive. "That's not the pr—"

But Kat was no longer listening. "You left." She repeated abruptly. "So either I'm not someone you don't want to be kissing…"

"No," he shook his head slowly. "That's not it."

"Or I am a really _bad _kisser." Kat couldn't stop herself from going through the reasons—through the options—like it was just another con and she could master it if only her mind would stop spinning.

"Kat—" He reached for her, but her reflexes were too strong. She pulled away. "Kat—" He tried again.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she muttered, hating the tears that pricked in her eyes. "All that matters is that I kissed you and you were gone the next day. You don't want me." Before Hale could say anything else, she turned on her heel and strode away. Or she tried to. She would have made it if it weren't for the sudden rocking of the ship beneath her feet.

Kat toppled backwards into his arms. He was big and warm and comforting but all Kat could think was that she had to get away from him. If she stayed, there would be no hiding the power he had over her.

"Come here, Kitty Kat." He whispered softly in her ear. The term of endearment surprised her, and only then did she realize exactly how much she had missed hearing him call her that. The words hadn't passed his lips in months, not since she had started taking solo missions. She immediately stilled in his arms, and he took advantage of this to pull her closer.

She opened her mouth to talk but he cut her off.

"How many times have I said it, Kat?" His eyes met hers with a sudden intensity. "How many different ways? I believe in you. I'll stay as long as you do. You're the reason I'm here."

"But you left." The three words felt as if they were ripped from her chest, each hurt more than the last.

"I was angry and hurt." Hale confessed. "I missed the old Kat, my Kat. You acted like you didn't need anyone anymore… like you didn't need _me_."

Kat stirred in his arms once again. If she didn't get away soon, she was going to tell him everything. Her talent for lying had never gotten quite as good as it used to be, and she was regretting not for the first time. She wished she could treat this like just another heist, but it was impossible.

So she tried to find the right words to push him away.

"I know what you're going to say." Hale cut her off. "You're going to remind me that I left again." Kat didn't say a word.

"Well, I did leave." Hale pulled her close and leaned into whisper, "But you're forgetting one very important detail, Kitty Kat."

"What is that?" Her words came out as a whisper.

"I came back."

When Kat heard the pounding, she thought it was the beating of her heart. It was too loud, she thought. Hale was going to hear it; he was going to see it; he was going to know how much power he had to hurt her.

"Hale," she started, but the noise was louder then, echoing from inside. "Hale, I—"

"They're coming." Simon held to the door frame and literally swung himself out onto the deck. "Kelly!"His breath came in short ragged spurts. "I was listening to LaFont's calls tonight. He talked to New York—to Kelly." He took a deep breath. "And now the Cleopatra… it's coming to the ball!"

**I read this scene and felt like I had to rewrite that tiny little tidbit, just to satisfy my own hopes for the book. Actually, there were a few I wanted to rewrite. Anyone willing to read them if I do?**


End file.
